


Answers

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Life Partners, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, They love each other, Undefined Relationship, Whichever Form that Takes, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: It's been a year since they saved the world, and Zolf still doesn't have an answer to what they are. Maybe he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes your demiro bi-ace ass just needs to project hard on a certain dwarf... at least that's what my ass does ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's been over a year, over a year since they saved the world, lost some of their friends and broke the world in a different way. It's been over a year and Zolf still isn't sure what he is feeling, still hesitant to put a name to what he and Wilde are or aren't. As if it'll slip away if he does.

They've met up with the others and Hamid asked again and it's only thanks to Wilde that the conversation went somewhere else without any of them realizing that they weren't really given an answer. Though he suspects they either figure it out soon or they were just polite in taking a hint.

He holds the door to their house open for Wilde - and it's theirs and Zolf still doesn't know how he feels about this, being anchored somewhere in the world indefinitely and hopefully forever.

"I'm sorry," he says.

Wilde raises an eyebrow, the hint of a smile from the evening still on his face, "Whatever for? This was a lovely evening."

Zolf snorts. It was, wasn't it? Then he looks away again as Wilde removes his scarf, vibrant blue contrasting nicely with his white hair.

"For still not having an answer for you."

"Answer for what?" And he is clearly teasing and it makes Zolf grumble a bit.

"You know what."

"No, haven't the faintest." Wilde's eyes are sparkling now.

"Us. What we- what we are. What you are to me," He forces out anyway, trying at least to be better at using his words as he brushes past Wilde to hang up his own coat.

"Zolf." 

It makes Zolf look at him, because Wilde sounds so serious now. "There is no need for you to be sorry. You have all the time in the world to figure it out and even if you never do that is perfectly fine by me too."

Zolf lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his fingers fumbling with the last of the coat buttons.

"Besides," Wilde adds and sounds a lot more teasing again. "I know that I am your shining light in the darkness, your anchor in a storm, your heart and s-"

"You're a pain in my arse is what you are," Zolf grumbles, ears burning.

"And you love me," Wilde says flippantly.

And by the gods, Zolf does, more than he ever thought possible, more than he thought he would ever be allowed to. He still isn’t sure if it is in the way his favourite romance novels talk about, or in a different way. But if Wilde is willing to put up with him, then he is willing to figure it out.

And so far it seemed like Wilde wasn't tiring of him any time soon.


End file.
